24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am
Wiki 24 contains SPOILERS on any and all episodes that have been broadcast; however, we currently do not accept information from episodes that have not aired in the United States. Please do not add plot or character details about Season 6 or any episodes that have not aired. See our Spoiler Policy for more information. Summary Following a series of devestating terrorist attacks that have killed 900 people in many different cities over eleven weeks, many Americans have become suspicious of Middle Easterners, and amid a feeling of being 'under seige', President Wayne Palmer has arranged for a prisoner exchange bringing Jack Bauer back from China. Episode guide The following takes place, between 6:00am and 7:00am... 06:00:00 broadcast]] A group of people are watching a news broadcast, which is describing the events of the last eleven weeks; a wave of attacks has devastated America, the lastest of which occured in San Antonio. A Middle Eastern man joins them, and gathers furtive and suspiscious glances, just as the newsreader announces that evidence points to Islamic militants as being behind the attacks. He sees his bus pulling away, and runs towards the bus attempting to get the driver to stop. However, the driver ignores him, and the bus pulls away. Inside, and Asian man is sitting with bag, playing with an MP3 player. He presses a button and the bus explodes. At the White House, Thomas Lennox and Karen Hayes are arguing over whether or not the new President, Wayne Palmer, should set up 'detention facilities' according to Lennox and 'concentration camps' accroding to Hayes, to detain the American Muslim population. Blake Simon tells President Palmer that there is precendent to this sort of action, citing Abraham Lincoln's suspension of habeus corpus during the American Civil War, and Franklin Roosevelts internment of Japanese-Americans during World War Two. Memorable quotes *'Newsreader': America has been victimised again. Last night's terrorist attack in San Antonio is now the latest in this series of bombings that began eleven weeks ago in ten different cities. Over nine hundred people have been killed thus far, and though no one has claimed resposnibility for this wave of death, evidence points to Islamic militants. Here in Los Angeles the mood can only be described as tense and fearful, as the Department of Homeland Security is urging all citizens to report, without delay, any suspicious persons or activities. We spoke with a Department spokesperson, who says, quote, "We don't want to start a witch hunt, but we would rather err on the side of caution, then become the next target." He then went on to say that the vigilance of the public is the best line of defense against attack. *'Thomas Lennox': Our country is under siege. Now you're the National Security advisor Karen, frankly I'm surprised by your resistance. *'Karen Hayes': These places that you keep building are nothing more than concentration camps. *'Thomas Lennox': Detention facilities, and the criteria for determining who should be detained are very reasonable. *'Karen Hayes': Reasonable? This revised plan of yours justifies locking up every American who prays towards Mecca! *'Thomas Lennox': Security has its price! *'Wayne Palmer': So does freedom, Tom. Dramatis personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (uncreditted) *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Peter MacNicol as Thomas Lennox *Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes *Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian *Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman *Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir Guest starring *Roger Cross as Curtis Manning *Michael Angarano as Scott Wallace *Megan Gallagher as Gillian Wallace *Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi *Adoni Maropis as Abu Fayed *Kal Penn as Ahmed Amar *Raphael Sbarge as Ray Wallace *Eric Bruskotter as Stan *Steven Schub as Stan'a accomplice Co-starring *D. C. Douglas as USOJ Blake Simon *Ruben Pla as Yusuf Amar *Khalil Joseph as Middle Eastern man *Marci Michelle as CTU Worker *Benito Paje as Young East Asian man Background information and notes * Season 6 Premier * First episode in a 4 hour, 2 night premier * This season, only Kiefer Sutherland, Mary Lynn Rajskub and James Morrison return to the main cast, but they have been joined by Jayne Atkinson and DB Woodside, who have been upgraded from recurring status last season. *Eric Balfour also joins the main cast, following the longest absence of any returning 24 character at 105 epsiodes. * There are two new additions to the main cast in Marisol Nichols and Peter MacNicol. 601 Day 601